


Theory of Us

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Just a cheesy soonseok uni-au.





	Theory of Us

Soonyoung hates the compulsory Music Theory class. He wants to dance not sit in a classroom listening to how dead people made old music. There’s one upside to this otherwise boring class.

Lee Seokmin.

Music Theory class is the only shared class Soonyoung has with the boy from theater major. He likes to gaze the boy for entire lecture. The brief moments when Seokmin caught his eyes are magic. Seokmin would flash his toothy grin at Soonyoung and Soonyoung would quickly divert his eyes with a red face.

Being known as a clown amongst contemporary dance major students, Soonyoung isn’t a shy boy. He’s the type to talk first and make friends easily. However, he finds himself flushing like a teenage girl whenever Seokmin does so much as looking at him. There’s no hope of him starting a conversation with Seokmin.

After couple weeks of staring down at Seokmin’s back of the head and getting red whenever he gets caught, there was finally an improvement.

**

“OMG it’s him it’s him it’s him it’s him!” Soonyoung freaks out.

“What? Who? Why are you hiding Soonyoung?” Jihoon frowns at his friend from rearranging the book displays.

“The boy from that boring class.” Soonyoung explains from his hiding place under the cash register.

“Oh… that Lee Seokmin guy you’re crushing on?” Jihoon said with a louder than normal voice.

A warning finger flashes out from under the cash register to shush Jihoon and Jihoon chuckles. “Welcome. How can I help you?” He receives the handsome customer. He can see Soonyoung has a good taste in men.

“I’m just… umm…” Seokmin hesitates. His eyes screen the shop as if he is searching for someone. “I’ll have a bottle of water thank you.” He finally says.

“Umm… this is the stationary shop, if you haven’t noticed.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Of course, of course, I know that. Do you… uh… do you have anything stationary wise?” Seokmin scratches his head. Jihoon raises his eyebrows. “I mean books! I need some note books!”

“It’s in front of you.” Jihoon gestures the book display between them.

“Oh yes, great, thank you.” Seokmin picks up a random book.

“Cashier is that way.” Jihoon cock his head towards the empty cash register. “Soonyoung stop hiding and work.” He shouts at his friend.

Soonyoung cusses the little fiend and pops out from his hiding place. “Hi.” He waves awkwardly.

“Hi.” Seokmin waves back.

“How’s it going?” Soonyoung asks.

“Great! I’m great. I mean it’s fine.” Seokmin trips on his tongue.

“Soonyoung, the book!” Jihoon reminds them as he no longer can witness the painful amount of awkwardness between the two.

**

That is the very first awkward encounter among many others Jihoon has to witness. Seokmin frequents their little stationary shop near the campus. He always buys small things like a pencil or an eraser.

Seokmin is painfully timid. Soonyoung isn’t any better. Usually very talkative Soonyoung changes 180 degrees in front of Seokmin. He continues his saga of stealing looks and blushing when caught. Seokmin continues visiting his part-time job to buy small things. They haven’t exchange much words other than lame pleasantries.

The boys are clearly crazy for each other and it’s very sweet to see them getting flustered around each other. But Jihoon is lonely and sour. So he wants nothing more than those idiots to hook up and leave him and the shop alone.

**

“You what?” Jihoon asks, not believing his ears.

“I wrote my number on the receipt.” Soonyoung says, burying his face in his palms. He’s regretting it already.

“How do you know he won’t throw it away without even looking?”

“Very helpful Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung smack his head on the table.

**

“Call him!” Seungkwan yells at his roommate.

“But what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Seokmin says. His eyes are still transfixed on the piece of paper.

“I’m sorry to break this to you hyung,” Seungkwan pats Seokmin’s shoulder, “but you’re the dumbest person I’ve ever seen. WHY ELSE WOULD HE GIVE YOU HIS NUMBER IF HE DOESN’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU?” Seungkwan bellows as it’s the only way Seokmin will hear his point.

Seokmin stares some more at the numbers for a good few hours before he decides to do something about it.

**

_Hello? Soonyoungshi?_

_Who dis?_

_I am Seokmin. I’m in the music theory class with you._

The five minute window before Soonyoung replies him as the longest five minute in Seokmin’s life.

 

_Cool. What’s up man?_

 

Soonyoung slaps himself.

Jihoon glances up from his book. “What’s wrong? You were screaming into your pillow and now are you seriously slapping yourself?”

“He texted me and I asked him what’s up man…” Soonyoung whines.

Jihoon cracks up and Soonyoung would strangle his so-called best friend if his phone doesn’t pin a reply from Seokmin.

**

Soonyoung and Seokmin text every night. Seokmin tells Soonyoung about his major, the classes he takes and his friends. Soonyoung listens as if he hasn’t already known everything about Seokmin. Soonyoung tells Seokmin about contemporary dancing which is his major and his passion. Seokmin researches so that he can ask all the right questions and says witty remarks about the subject.

Soonyoung continues to gaze Seokmin and Seokmin acknowledges him with a grin and a nod. Seokmin continues frequenting the stationary shop so that they can exchange more shy smiles. But that’s about it. They don’t talk outside of their nightly chats.

One night, Soonyoung asks Seokmin why they never talk in real life. Seokmin’s answer is ridiculous.

 

_We talk a lot here. What more do you want?_

_Oh I don’t know. To really get to know each other? To become friends? To hang out?_

_You know what? I’m fed up with this._

_You treat me like I’m this imaginary friend you have and not someone alive who actually goes to the same fucking uni as you._

_I don’t know what do you want out of this Seokmin._

_I really don’t._

 

After that, Soonyoung waits for a reply. It doesn’t come.

Seokmin doesn’t text him or visit the shop the other day. And the next day. And the next day. Soonyoung doesn’t see Seokmin in Music Theory class or at school either. He finally gives up waiting on the fourth day. He doesn’t glance at his phone all day. He doesn’t look up with expectant eyes every time the bell on the shop door jingles.

It really kills him to think that he ruins whatever relationship they have. The cheerful Soonyoung is gone. He looks depressed. It makes him feel worse not to see Seokmin at all in school. He thinks Seokmin is purposefully avoiding him.

On seventh day, Soonyoung is sitting at the cash register with his head down. There are a few customers and Jihoon can’t stay beside Soonyoung to talk to him to keep him out of his miserable thoughts.

The shop door dings but there is not greeting from Jihoon.

“Why you-” “Soonyoungshi!” Seokmin’s excited voice suppresses Jihoon’s angry little mumble. He rushes to the cashier.

Jihoon stops in his track. He waits for his friend’s reaction. Killing Seokmin can wait.

Soonyoung looks up and see Seokmin’s face above him. Big glasses, red eyes, unshaven and messy hair but still as handsome as ever.

Seokmin props his hands on the cashier counter and leans over to Soonyoung who is sitting on the other side.

“Seokminshi? What are you doing here? I thought you’re avoiding me?” Soonyoung blurted out, wide-eyed.

“No. Why would I? Did I make you think like that? I’m really sorry Soonyoungshi. You told me you didn’t know what I want and I thought about it. I thought I wanted to tell you in person but the next day I was under house arrest-” Seokmin started.

“What? House arrest?” Soonyoung looks worried.

“I was under house arrest because our group project wasn’t finished and our group leader didn’t want any of us to leave his house until it’s finished. I tried to text you but the leader found me on the phone and he confesticated all our phones too. I’d protest but it was an important project for our graduation. I worked really fast and came to look for you as soon as I was finished there. I’ve thought-”

“Whoa whoa… breathe Seokminshi. Talk slowly.” Soonyoung says, putting a hand before Seokmin’s face to calm the boy down. He has never hard Seokmin talking this much. Hell, they’ve only ever exchanged short pleasantries in person. He thinks Seokmin’s voice is beautiful.

Seokmin takes a deep breath before he cups Soonyoung’s face in his big palms. “Listen. I don’t want you as my friend.”

“…” Soonyoung tears up but doesn’t say anything.

“I like you.” Seokmin whispers. He sounds exasperated.

“Oh!” Soonyoung huffs the breathe he holds. The tears escape his eyes and he starts to blush.

“I want to be your boyfriend. I want to sit beside you in Music Theory. I want to hold your hand as I walk across the campus. I want to study together with you. I want to watch you dance. I want to invite you to my graduation musical.” Seokmin slightly squeeze the soft face between his palms.

Soonyoung gets redder. He feels Jihoon’s glare on two of them. He feels the other customers’ curious glances. Most of all, he feels the hotness of Seokmin’s eyes on him. He tries to reply but no words escape his gaping mouth.

Seokmin waits a while. When he doesn’t get a reply, he grits his teeth, releases the red boy and strides towards the door. Soonyoung wants to call him back but he can’t make any sound. It’s when Jihoon rushes beside him and gives him a big blow on his back with a _‘You idiot!’_ , he shouts, “Seokminshi!”

Seokmin stops in his track.

“I’d like to come to your graduation musical.” He shouts after Seokmin. He gets out from behind the cash register and takes a hesitant step. He feels the customers’ eyes on him but he just doesn’t care anymore. “I-I want you to hold my hand too and I-”

Before he can say another word, Seokmin is in front of him. “Do you mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” He asks. Soonyoung nods and hides his blushing face away from Seokmin’s adoring eyes. Seokmin puffs out a shaky laugh and locks his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

Jihoon starts to clap and soon everyone in the shop is clapping for the happy boys. Jihoon can see Soonyoung is blushing from head to toe. He decides to gives his friend more embarrassment. “Kiss… kiss,” he starts chanting and sure enough, everyone joins in too. _‘You can thank me late kiddo.’_ Jihoon smirks.

Soonyoung glues his face to Seokmin’s chest. He remembers to give his fiend of a friend hell later.

Seokmin peels Soonyoung off his body and cups his face again. He smiles at his soft boyfriend. The smile lights up his whole face and the corner of his eyes crinkles. It is a beautiful smile and it makes Soonyoung forgets about their surroundings.

Seokmin lowers his face. Soonyoung flutter shuts his eyes. He can feel Seokmin’s breath on his face. Soonyoung holds his breath. Finally Seokmin closes the gap between them and presses a firm kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead.

People around them give another round of applause. But Jihoon groans. “Idiots!” He mutters and slaps his forehead.

“I’m embarrassed,” Soonyoung whispers into Seokmin’s chest, “take me away.”

“Okay.” Seokmin hold firmly of Soonyoung’s hand as he takes his shy boyfriend away from the onlookers.

“Idiots!” Jihoon mutters again as he is left alone to handle the shop and customers by himself.


End file.
